


The Hunt

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley advice, F/M, Hunting, Worried Reader, family business, more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader and Benny join the boys on a hunt, and it doesn't quite go as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's been forever since I published for Benny, I am still writing for this series, it's just been a very hectic past two months. I hope to pick back up on regularly publishing for this very soon :)
> 
> My apologies  
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

 

~~Four months later~~ 

 

It had been an interesting few months, you and Benny had been helping your brothers out more and more, and the two of you were currently snuggled in crappy motel bed, in the middle of nowhere looking for a vamp nest that had roughly ten to fifteen members, according to Dean's surveillance. 

 

Looking over, again, at the outdated clock you sighed when only seven minutes had past. Benny was sleeping peacefully beside you, but no matter what you tried, sleep didn't seem like an option tonight. You sat up, running your fingers through your hair and shoving the covers off to get a drink of water.   

 

Now that you weren't distracted by sleep, you could feel the ache in your stomach. It wasn't hunger, even though you hadn't eaten very much dinner, it was more of a tight feeling, like someone might get when they were nervous. But you were a Winchester, when Winchesters got nervous they didn't show it, they just forced themselves to sleep only to wake up and force themselves to fight harder. You heard Benny shift on the bed behind you and turned towards the noise. He had reached over to your side of the bed, and was now waking up upon finding it empty. He looked around, still half asleep and spotted you in the dark, his voice sounded deeper and rough with sleep, "What are doing, Chère? It's barely even two in the morning." 

 

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and wanted to grab some water." 

 

"Ya okay?" 

 

You fidgeted with the design etched in the water glass, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I think I just need a little fresh air... You should get some sleep, Babe, Sam and Dean don't need two tired helpers." 

 

"Wake me up if you need to, Darlin', I swear I won't mind." 

 

You smiled at his sincerity, "I will, I love you, Benny." He hummed a small acknowledgment and fell back to sleep. You slipped on your coat, quietly opening the creaky door and stepping outside. 

 

The cold air chilled your face and you silently wished you had put on real pants besides just the thin leggings you were wearing. You tried to calm yourself down, trying to think of happy things or really anything that would get your mind off your stomach. When everything failed, you sighed, trying now to think of the best person to call. "Hey, um, Crowley? I know you aren't an angel so I don't know if the whole talking out loud, summoning-thingy really works, but I really need to talk to someone and--" 

 

"You're babbling, Darling." Crowley's rough English accent purred beside you. You threw your arms around him and thanked him quietly. He chuckled at your reaction, but ultimately shrugged you off. "What do you need, Pet?" 

 

"I'm really worried. Sam and Dean are going on a hunt today against like fifteen vamps and Benny and I are going to. I have this really bad and tight feeling in my stomach like something is gonna go wrong and I don't know what to do." 

 

"I don't know what to say, Darling. I'm a demon not a psychic." 

 

You rolled your eyes, "Thank you, that helped so much... Can't you just hug me and tell me everything is gonna be okay?" 

 

"I don't hug, Darling." He made a glass of Craig appear and handed it to you. "A nip might help." 

 

"Thank you." You swilled the Craig and handed the glass back to Crowley. 

 

"Bloody hell, remind me to bring the bottle next time I share with you." 

 

"You can magic up some more, Your majesty." You quipped sarcastically, but he still smirked with pride at the title.  

 

"Get some sleep darling. Make Castiel touch your forehead or something." He kissed your cheek and vanished. 

 

"Thanks again, Crowley." You groaned. 

 

The door beside yours opened and Dean stepped out, already fully dressed. “What the hell you doin’ out here, Kiddo?” 

 

“I couldn’t sleep… I have a really bad feeling about this hunt.” 

 

He stepped closer, “What do you mean?” 

 

You pulled him into a hug, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face into his chest for comfort. “I’m scared, Dean-o, I don’t want us going on this hunt.” 

 

“We can’t just walk away from it, we’re hunters, we protect people, that’s our job.” He pulled back, kissing your forehead and patting your shoulder. “Don’t worry, everyone’s gonna be fine.” 

 

“I don’t want Benny to go.” 

 

“You know damn well Benny won’t let you go without him. Especially when it’s vamps were up against.” 

 

“I know… That’s the one thing I hate about him sometimes, he cares about me too much.” You forced a laugh. 

 

“I’m gonna go grab some coffee and food before Sammy wakes up, you wanna go?” 

 

“Nah, I’m gonna go back to bed.” 

 

You and Dean went separate ways and you climbed back in bed, curling up to benny’s chest and looking down at the engagement ring on your finger. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Nothing to say except just... well... I'm sorry

* * *

 

You sat silently in the front seat of Benny’s truck, knees to your chest, and watching the front door of the manor where your brothers were currently crouching. Benny glanced over and could instantly tell you were miles away. “You alright, Darlin’?” 

 

“No, I’m scared to death, Benny. I don’t want you going in there, I’ve had a bad feeling all night.” 

 

“I’m sure it’s nothin’, Little Chère. I’ll be right by your side, everything’s gonna be fine.” 

 

“I don’t want you worrying about me, I need you to focus. You, Dean, Sam, all of you. I can’t lose you guys.” You started tearing up and Benny pulled you close. 

 

“Aw, Shh, Shh, Shh, It’s okay, Darlin’. I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

 

“I love you.”  

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Benny looked up to Sam and Dean and saw them motion the two of you over. He helped you down from the truck and you grabbed your weapon. Dean told you the front room was empty and Sam picked the lock, letting the three of you in. You stayed close to Benny, looking around the living room, and listening for anything that could go wrong. “I’ll start clearing the upstairs.” 

 

“I’ll go with ya.” Benny started off after you and you stopped dead. 

 

“No, you’ll be distracted if you’re with me.” 

 

Benny huffed a sigh and held up his hands in defeat. “If you insist, Darlin’.” You crept up the stairs and kept a close eye out for anything that seemed out of place. Rounding the corner, you held your gun out, quietly opening the first door of the hallway and clearing the room. Slowly, you made your way down the hall until you heard a creak above your head. You stilled, listening for more, and looked up hoping to see an attic door, but there was nothing. Spotting a door at the very end of the hall, you made your way over and moved to open it.  

 

Dean bellowed your name from downstairs and you whipped around, dropping your guard. The door behind you flew open and you turned quickly, sinking your machete into a vampire's neck, ripping your blade from the wall where it had stuck, you hurried down the hall. A vamp crested the top of the stairs just as you made it to the end of the hall, and you slammed hard into his chest. He grabbed your arms and threw you down the stairs. Landing on your back, you gasped for air, the wind had been knocked from your lungs and you couldn’t reach your blade. The vamp strolled down the stairs, not a care in the world, and you forced yourself to grab for the blade in your boot. You spiraled your blade into the vamp’s eye, distracting it long enough for you to grab you machete and decapitate it. “Dean!” You yelled, listening for any noise. 

 

A thud from long hallway caught your attention and you darted after it. The second you neared the door where it came from you stopped. There was your oldest brother, eyes closed and blood trickling from his forehead, laying still against the wall with Sammy leaned against him. 

 

“Chère, Run!” Benny snarled, his voice being cut off by a groan of pain. 

 

“If you want any of them to live. I suggest you join us, Dear.” A low masculine voice cooed from out of sight. You stalled, taking a deep breath and trying to think through what you should do, but you didn’t have time. A vampire had grabbed you from behind, dragging you into the middle of the floor and holding your arms still, forcing you to kneel in the middle of the room, and kicking away your knife. Your eyes found Benny and his shoulders fell, defeat written on his face. “Your brothers are fine, not that you’re concerned for them.” The vampire knelt in front of you. “You are a beautiful little human. I bet you taste pretty good too.” 

 

“Don’t you touch her, Aonghus, this is between you and me.” 

 

“It might’ve been between us at one time, Benjamin, but it became so much more the day you took him from me.” The stranger turned back to you and caressed your cheek, making you pull away like you had been burned. “You see, when we were younger, much less experienced vampires, the men your Benny ran with held me down while he murdered my brother. They pulled me into a fight I had nothing to do with, so I think it’s only fair that I do the same to the one Benny loves.” 

 

“No, No, Let him go, I swear to god--” 

 

“I’m afraid God won’t help you, Dear.” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Aonghus, you let her go, this has nothin’ to do with her or her brothers. Kill me if you want but let her go.” 

 

“I have every intention of letting her go… Once she watches you die.” He struck Benny with the back of his hand, cutting Benny’s cheek open with his ring. “You took my brother, so I’m taking you. I know that the normal thing would be to kill her and make you watch, but you know me… I've always liked to keep the suffering going.” 

 

Benny fought, but there were too many holding him down, and you fought against the two holding you but your human strength was even less effective. Aonghus grabbed a katana from the desk in the corner of the room, and everything fell silent. “Benny.” You sobbed, your emotions breaking though. 

 

“It’s okay, Darlin’. I love you so much... I need you to close your eyes, Chère.” His voice shook, and he tried to get free once more. Aonghus looked over at you and raised his blade. 

 

“Cas! Cas please.” You screamed, tears of desperation pouring down your cheeks. “Cas!” You prayed the angel would show up in time and dropped your head. One of the vamps holding you grabbed your hair and ripped your head back up, forcing you to see the fall of the katana. You let out an ear-splitting screech of pain, and sobbed. “Benny!” The two holding you, released your arms and you slumped to the floor, the drive to fight back fading away along with the life of the only man you’d ever loved. You sobbed, your tears covering the floor beneath you. 

 

“What do we do with the Winchesters now?” an unfamiliar voice questioned. 

 

“Leave them. Allow her and her brothers to live, her brothers played no part in this.” He dropped the katana by your head, and benny’s blood covered the blade. “And she’s too broken now to fight.” You listened to their footsteps leave and grabbed the katana, drilling the entire length of the blade though their leader’s back, Aonghus growled in annoyance and whipped around, backhanding you like he had Benny. You stumbled slightly, but recovered without falling, giving him the same fate he gave your love. The blade sliced clean thought his neck, his body dropping with a sick thud, and you reclaimed your knife laying beside you repeatedly sinking it into the monster’s chest. Unable to see through your tears and blinded by pure hate, you thoroughly tuned out the world around you, your brothers didn’t matter, the rest of the vampires didn’t matter, nothing mattered except your blade. Hands clasped your shoulders but you continued stabbing, screaming when you were pulled off of Aonghus’s corpse, and pushing against whoever was holding you.  

 

“You’re okay, Mary. It’s okay, you killed him... I took care of the others.” The knife was forced from your hand with grace, and you were pulled onto someone’s lap, looking up to see Castiel holding you tight against his chest. You fought hard against him, your fists drilling against chest, and you laws scratching at anything you could find. 

 

"I called you! I begged you, the one fucking time I needed you, Cas!" You sobbed, the hyperventilating making you dizzy. Castiel fought to keep his hold on you and looked over at your brothers trying desperately to sense whether they were alive or not. 

 

~~~ 

 

Castiel calmed you enough to lead you out to the impala, before going back for Sam and Dean. He placed his fingers on their foreheads spurring them back to consciousness and they saw Benny's body still lying when he had been murdered. Dean stared in heartbroken shook, his mind immediately going to you. “Cas, where’s Mary?” 

 

“I took her to the impala, I pulled her off of the vampire that killed Benny, she kept stabbing him long after he was dead.” 

 

Sam looked over to the mutilated corpse, raising an eyebrow, “How many times?” 

 

“From a quick glance I would say roughly thirty-three times... She needs you.” 

 

“What should we do with Benny? We can’t leave him here.” 

 

Dean looked between Sam and Castiel, running his hands over his face. “Mary’ll kill us if we even think about leaving him behind. We have to bring him back to the bunker.” 

 

“Give her time to mourn and maybe we can get her to let us have a hunter’s funeral for him.” Sam suggested.  

 

Castiel offered to take Benny back to the bunker while Dean drove you and Sam home. You stayed silent the entire ride, neither of them prodding you to speak, the only thing you had asked was where Benny was. Once you found out Castiel was bringing him to the bunker, you hadn’t felt the need to say anything more. When Dean pulled into the bunker’s garage after the long drive, you stayed seated while the boys got out. 

 

 Dean tried to get you to come inside but gave up after nearly a half hour of trying. Later that night, Sam came out with a plate of food to try and talk, but it didn’t work well, "Mary--" 

 

"Eudora... Benny was the first person to make me proud of that." 

 

"You can't stay out here forever. It's gonna get even colder, you need to come inside." You shook your head, pulling your knees to your chest and sniffling. "Can I do anything to help lessen the pain?" You didn't respond, your eyes facing forward with a blank gaze. "Do you want a blanket?" Still no response. Sam set the plate on the roof on the car and started to walk away. 

 

"I can't close me eyes." He heard the faint whisper and looked back to see you still staring out blankly. "Every time, I just see him laying there." You crushed your eyes closed and wiped the tears on the knee of your jeans. "It just keeps playing over and over and over and I can't take it." 

 

Sam cleared the distance between himself and the car in two long strides, sliding in beside you and holding you tight. Kissing your forehead when you clung to his arm. "I'm so sorry... We never should've taken you two along." 

 

You sobbed harder, remembering the nervous feeling you'd had, and thinking of Benny, and how you should've put your foot down and had the boys call someone else, how you should've done things differently, how you still couldn't process Benny's death. You hated even thinking it was real, you were waiting, begging, to wake up. You felt numb and cold, and no matter what you did, you couldn't stop expecting Benny to walk into the garage and scoop you up in his arms. 

 

"When does it stop?" He knew exactly what you meant and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

"Eventually... After a while you stop seeing them out of the corner of your eye, stop feeling them lay beside you in bed, stop hearing the little noises that you know have to be them." Sam teared up, thinking back to Jess and remembering how he felt, all the sleepless nights laying awake because when he closed his eyes he was back in their bedroom watching her burn with nothing he could do, how he used to see her on every street corner and feel her beside him whenever he woke up in the middle of the night. 

 

"What... Where did Castiel--." You choked a sob. "Where's Benny?" 

 

"He's in one of the spare rooms."  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I'm so sorry to not post for this for so long, I haven't been able to write for it and all of my free time has been dedicated to my new puppy or to my Chuck fic "A Second Start"

* * *

Two days later, you were running on about four hours of sleep, a bottle of whiskey, and about seven cups of coffee. You had spiraled, sleep was obviously not an option and you ripped apart every inch of the library trying to find a book on how to bring him back. Sam and Dean crept into the library and found you pouring over a new pile of books, hands threaded in your hair, stress and exhaustion written plainly on your face. Dean cleared his throat and you looked up, looking back to your book with a sigh.  

 

"How, uh, how you holdin' up, kiddo?" 

 

"My heart was ripped out and I have the death of my fiancé playing on loop in my head... Not good." You spoke coldly, and Dean looked to Sam for help. 

 

"Mary-- Eudora... We, uh, we... We were hoping to talk to you for a minute." 

 

"About?" 

 

Sam prompted Dean to go, but he shook his head, scared of you. "Dean and I... we think it might be a good idea to maybe... give Benny a hunter's... funeral." He swallowed nervously and your eyes shot up. 

 

"Benny is not dead. There's is something in these goddamn books that is going to help me bring him back and I'm going to find it!" You hissed.  

 

"You need to understand--" 

 

"Understand?! No, Dean, _you_ need to understand that I'm a fucking Winchester and I don't know if either of you have noticed but we don't really give up easily, especially we're the ones who fucked something up. This is my fault and your fault and Castiel's fault." You paused to catch your breath and fight your tears. "And I'm going to search every one of these books if it kills me too." 

 

"You think Benny would want this!" Dean barked. 

 

"Dean, now--" 

 

"Stay outta this, Sam. You know Benny loved you more than anything. He wouldn't want you torturing yourself looking for something you aren't gonna find. Trust me little sister, I've looked through more goddamn lore, made more demon deals and gone to hell and back more times than anyone--." Your eyes lit up and you held your hands out in excitement.  

 

"Hell." You squeaked, "You're a genius Dean. If I can go to purgatory, I can get Benny back!"  

 

"No. There's no way we're letting you go to purgatory, we've both been there and it's way to dangerous." Sam shook his head and you pushed past him, going to your room and shoving handfuls of clothes, weapons, and water bottles into your bag. 

 

"Mary, no. And how the hell do you expect to get there? Your buddy Crowley isn't just gonna pop you down there." Dean growled. 

 

"No, but my buddy Death will, I never cashed in my favor he owed me... Cas! Get your ass down here, I'm not playing! I swear to Chuck if either of you even think about giving Benny a hunter's funeral while I'm gone I will murder you with my bare hands, do I make myself clear?" You glared hard into their eyes and both brothers held their hands up in surrender. "Good." 

 

Cas appeared behind you, looking almost as scared as your brothers. "You called for me?" 

 

"I need to go to Chicago immediately. It's an emergency and you can get me there the fastest." Castiel glanced over to Dean who nodded his approval, mostly out of fear, and the angel complied. 

 

He zapped you into an alley on main street just across from a pizza joint and you darted through the traffic to reach the door. The bell chimed, signaling your entrance and you headed straight for the counter. "Hi, what can we get ya?" 

 

"I need a pepperoni deep dish, please... Oh, with extra cheese." You flashed a smile and handed the girl cash, finding a table away from the window. When the pizza was served, you wrung your hands together. "Death, honey, I need to cash in that favor you promised me. I've got Chicago pizza." 

 

A cool breeze chilled your spine and the familiar walking stick tapped the ground as he walked past. "Hello, Eudora... I hear you prefer your legal name these days." 

 

"Yeah, uh, my fiancé called me by it." 

 

"The fiancé you want to retrieve from purgatory." He spoke in a "matter of fact" tone and his words weren't a question. 

 

"How did you know?" 

 

Death took a slice from the pizza and lifted it onto his plate, serving you one as well. "I may try to stay out of the loop, but I do tend to listen when I hear my name come up. Especially from a Winchester." 

 

"Yes, I do need to go to purgatory. I need to get my fiancé back. You're the only one that can help me." 

 

"You're very fortunate that some small part of me seems to hold you dear. I don't help many people, but you are the exception." His scythe appeared from nowhere and he placed it on the table. "I'll perform the favor I owe you, and I'd like you to take this." He said, motioning to the scythe, "To keep yourself safe. I expect it back when you return, and I do expect you to return." 

 

"Thank you, thank you so much. I can't tell you how indebted I am to you." 

 

"You don't owe a thing, Dear. We're perfectly even now... I'll send you on your way but I plan to stay here with the pizza." You nodded, wolfing down a couple bites and wiping your face with one of the napkins on the table. "I trust that Benjamin will be able to find the portal you need to return." He stood up, motioning for you to follow him into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, "Good luck." Death handed you his scythe and snapped his aged fingers.  

 

You dropped onto hard packed ground, and gasped, "Jesus, Death, thanks for the gentle landing." Staggering to your feet, you grabbed the scythe that landed next to you and brushed yourself off. "Benny!" You bellowed his name with no result, the woods around you were quiet and an unsettling feeling rose in your chest. Before you could react, something crashed down in front of you and you gasped. The being stood up and you didn't recognize the threat at first. "Where's the vampire?" 

 

"Awe, is the poor little Winchester lost. This is purgatory, Sweetheart. This is our playground, and I'm gonna have a hell of a time ripping you apart." He bared his teeth, and you heard three more appear around you. You sliced the leviathan's head from his shoulders, only this time you had Death's scythe, the creature stayed dead. The other three stilled for a moment, taking in what had just happened, but you kept fighting, one by one using every trick being a hunter had taught you in order to kill all three. 

 

Surrounded by dead leviathan, you spotted your bag a few feet away and grabbed it, slinging it over your shoulder and picking a direction to travel in. After walking at least a mile, you came to a beautiful river, kneeling down to wash the leviathan blood from your arms. Somewhere behind you, a twig snapped and you shot to your feet spinning quickly to see another monster. This one familiar.  

 

"Well, if it isn't that bride that will never be." Aonghus sneered, strolling towards you.  

 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you again." 

 

"Oh, and why would that be, Pet?" 

 

"So I can kill your worthless ass again." He charged you and you ducked towards a tree, trapping him when he came at you a second time, pinning him on his back with the scythe at his throat. "Where the fuck is my fiancé?" 

 

"You'll never find him here... Everyone he's pissed off over the years. He's probably already dead." 

 

You pressed the blade into his neck a little further. "Tell me where he is." Your voice was a low and dangerous growl, and he looked into your eyes, finding them void of any humanity.  

 

"I saw him, shortly after we both arrived to this lavish afterlife. He didn't see me luckily, otherwise I doubt I'd be alive to speak with you." You cut the scythe along his peck and he hissed in pain. "I heard he got killed after I saw him, he's rotting by a cave about five miles east of here." You drove the blade through his neck, decapitating him a second time.  

 

You scooped up your belongings and darted off in the desired direction. You ran for as long as you could, then slowed to a walking pace. "Benny!" The quiet snapping of a branch behind you caught your attention and you were tackled from behind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is the last chapter that I had pre-written from a few weeks back, so it may be quite a while before the next update. :(


End file.
